Mistake
by devilojoshi
Summary: Ku lakukan semua ini demi dirimu...Ku relakan orang yang paling berharga bagiku untukmu...Tak tak kusangka semua yang kulakukan ini akan kau manfaatkan...Diriku merasa bodoh akan semua ini...Memberikannya pada orang seperti dirimu...Seorang penghianat dan seorang bermuka dua...Kebaikan yang kuberikan kau salah gunakan../SasuNaru, GaaNaru/ BL, Shonen-ai/RnR


**Ku lakukan semua ini demi dirimu...**

**Ku relakan orang yang paling berharga bagiku untukmu...**

**Tak tak kusangka semua yang kulakukan ini akan kau manfaatkan...**

**Diriku merasa bodoh akan semua ini...**

**Memberikannya pada orang seperti dirimu...**

**Seorang penghianat dan seorang bermuka dua...**

**Kebaikan yang kuberikan kau salah gunakan...**

**Penghiat...**

**Pencuri...**

**.**

**.**

"Naru, kumohon ini semua demi Gaara. Kau tau bukan dia sedang sakit? Dia membutuhkanmu." Kata Sasuke berusaha sedang membujuk kekasihnya itu. Ya kekasih, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. Hubungan mereka sangatlah romantis, bahkan mereka tak kunjung menjauh walau hubungan mereka sudah 4 tahun lamanya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di atap gedung sekolah mereka. Suna Internasional High School, sekolah milik keluarga Sabaku. Sekolah dengan kualitas sangat tinggi, tak banyak anak yang bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. Bukan hanya karena uang tapi juga otak. Setiap murid yang masuk harus memiliki uang dan otak yang jenius seperti salah satunya, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke adalah anak dari petinggi ketua dari sebuah fraksi politik di Suna, bukan hanya itu dirinya juga terkenal dengan kejeniusannya yang di atas rata-rata siswa sebayanya.

Sasuke terus membujuk kekasihnya untuk mengabulkan permintaan bodoh atau gilanya. Bagaimana tidak gila? Jika kau meminta kekasihmu sendiri untuk menjadi kekasih dari sahabatmu, dengan alasan bahwa sahabatmu itu hanya memiliki waktu sedikit lagi untuk hidup. Dan sahabatmu itu meminta kekasihmu untuk menjadi kekasihnya untuk sementara waktu.

Sasuke sedang memandang Naruto dengan bola mata onixnya dengan intens, terasa Naruto yang sedang menghela nafas pelan lalu akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Naru. Aku janji ini hanya sebentar." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan tentu saja di sambut dengan pelukan tak kalah erat oleh Naruto.

Tak mereka ketahui ada orang yang melihat mereka dengan seringaian kemenangan di balik pintu. Orang dengan rambut merah bata, mata emerald dan kulit putih, Sabaku no Gaara. Sahabat Sasuke dan Naruto sekaligus anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Orang yang menjadi alasan Sasuke untuk meminta Naruto melakukan hal gila.

Gaara mendengus geli sambil menyeringai, "Ternyata Uchiha itu hanya jenius di akademik tidak untuk kehidupan. Dasar bodoh, jangan salahkan aku jika benang yang telah kau lepas itu hilang di ambil oleh orang lain, Uchiha." Gumam Gaara lalu menghilang menuju ke kelas karena bunyi bel yang terdengar nyaring.

**.**

**.**

**Mistake**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, **slight **GaaNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/conform**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), EYD tak memungkinkan, alur kecepetan, Kurang pendeskripsian, Shonen-ai, One Shoot.. **

**-Disini Gaara tak punya lingkaran hitam di matanya. Dan Naruto berkulit putih halus dan mulus, dan badannya tak sama dengan Gaara dan Sasuke tapi lebih kecil.**

**.**

**.**

Sesudah membicarakan semuanya dengan Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Semua orang sudah tau jika Naruto dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan, jadi tak aneh jika kemana-mana mereka berdua akan selalu bersama. Naruto dan Sasuke pun duduk sebangku.

"Naruto pindahlah ke tempat Gaara." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang hanya menurut dan pindah ke tempat Gaara di bagain ujung kelas lainnya, jauh dari tempat duduk Sasuke dan Naruto. Gaara duduk sendiri jadi tak usah meminta izin pada yang lain untuk duduk dengan Gaara. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya dan sahabatnya sangat dekat saat mengobrol bersama. Naruto memang orang yang enak jika di ajak bicara apalagi jika orang yang mengajaknya bicara adalah orang yang memiliki perasaan padanya. Pasti akan semakin menarik dan asik untuk di ajak mengobrol ataupun bercanda bersama.

Sasuke tersenyum tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

"Jadi Sasuke sudah bilang padamu?" Tanya Gaara saat Naruto duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Dirinya hanya berpura-pura, padahal dirinya sudah mendengar semuanya di atap tadi saat istirahat.

"Ya seperti itulah. Aku tak tau kau mengidap penyakit itu Gaara, aku turut bersedih." Kata Naruto menanggapi. Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil melihat muka Naruto yang terlihat sedih.

"Tak apa, lagipula kata ayah ini masih bisa di sembuhkan." Jawab Gaara berusaha tegar. Naruto melihatnya dengan sedikit atunsias mendengar Gaara penyakitnya bisa di sembuhkan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan ada di sampingmu sampai kau sembuh." Kata Naruto dengan bersemangat. Gaara hanya tersenyum lebar melihat tidak tanduk Naruto yang begitu bersemangat. 'Bukan sampai sembuh tapi selamanya.' Batin Gaara tanpa di ketahui Naruto.

Gaara dan Naruto saling bercakap sampai akhirnya guru mereka datang dan mengajarkan mereka seperti biasa.

.

Bel sekolah telah terdengar, anak-anak segera bergegas untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi tidak untuk 3 anak yang masih ada di kelas. Mereka menunggu kelas mereka sepi untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Naru, sekarang kau tak perlu terlalu memperhatikanku." Kata Sasuke membuat Naruto membelalakan mata birunya. Belum sempat Naruto menyanggah semua perkataan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu bicara lagi. "Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menemani Gaara." Kata Sasuke membuat Naruto akhirnya mengangguk lesu sambil menganggukkan kepala pirangnya.

"Tak usah seperti itu. Kau juga pasti akan terluka jika seperti itu Sasuke." Kata Gaara mencoba bersikap baik dan bijak di depan Naruto.

"Tidak, aku akan tegar. Lagipula kau itu sahabatku, kau tak mungkin merebut Naruto selamanya bukan?" Kata Sasuke dengan niatan bercanda.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gaara membuat Sasuke sedikit tersadar dengan perkataannya.

" Walau kau mempunyai perasaan pada Naruto tapi aku yakin kau tak akan membuatku sakit hati." Kata Sasuke mencoba membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik. "Ehm.. iya. Sudahlah, sekarang yang terpenting Naruto hanya perlu mengurusmu seperti kekasih sampai kau sembuh Gaara." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Gaara. Gaara tersenyum pada Sasuke dan berterima kasih karena sudah 'meminjamkan' kekasihnya padanya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita pulang, Naru." Kata Gaara sambil menepuk pundak Naruto yang masih menunduk.

"Eh? Baiklah. Aku pulang dengan Gaara, Sasuke." Kata Naruto tapi sebelum itu memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Sasuke dan itu di terlihat oleh Gaara. Membuat Gaara sedikit tersulut tapi tetap bersikap tenang.

"Dah Sasu." Kata Naruto lalu berjalan dengan Gaara. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang berjalan berdua. Ada sedikit perasaan cemburu dan tak enak melihatnya, tapi semua itu di tampiknya dengan pemikiran positifnya.

"Itu hanya sementara, tak usah takut." Gumam Sasuke mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan berjalan ke mejanya untuk merapihkan semua barang miliknya.

.

* * *

.

Berhari-hari telah lewat dari kejadian permohonan Sasuke kepada Naruto untuk menjaga atau mungkin menjadi kekasih bohongan Gaara. Mungkin sudah memasuki 2 bulan mereka seperti ini. Naruto yang perhatian pada Gaara dan Sasuke yang di acuhkan, tanpa sedikitpun perhatian dari Naruto padanya.

Entah sejak kapan hubungan Naruto dan Gaara lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Terkadang mereka bahkan terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar menjadi kekasih. Sasuke yang melihatnya cemburu, terkadang dia mencoba mencari perhatian dari Naruto tapi bahkan semua cara yang ia coba sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil yang berarti. Membuatnya geram dan lebih cemburu. Setiap hatinya merasa kesal Sasuke selalu melafalkan kata-kata bagai mantra yang membuatnya selalu percaya bahwa itu hanya sekedar sebuah pengorbanan yang hanya sementara. Dirinya membiarkan Naruto dengan Gaara sampai Gaara sembuh nanti dan Sasuke akan kembali bersama Naruto seperti semula.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang berjalan sendirian ke atap sekolah. Naruto –kekasihnya- ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan dirinya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, ada sebuah perasaan tak enak yang melingkupi hatinya. Dirinya takut dan bahagia bertemu dengan Naruto secara pribadi tanpa Gaara yang ada di sisi Naruto.

Sasuke membuka pintu atap sekolah itu. Terlihat dari mata onixnya ada seseorang dengan rambut pirang ralus dan berkulit putih sedang berdiri sambil melihat ke bawah. Sasuke yakin bahwa itu adalah Naruto –kekasihnya- yang sedang menunggunya. Dengan langkah yang kurang percaya diri, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto yang segera membalikkan badan sebelum Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Kata Naruto to the point, tak biasanya Naruto akan serius seperti ini. Biasanya Naruto akan terlihat sedikit merengek atau manja terlebih dahulu jika bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi sekarang tidak sama sekali. Naruto cenderung lebih serius dan tak mau membuang-buang waktu yang ada.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Naru? Kenapa kau begitu serius? Kita bahkan tak saling berpelukan." Kata Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto dan ingin memeluk Naruto tapi di tahan oleh Naruto. Sasuke sedikit terhenyak karena baru kali ini Naruto menolak pelukan darinya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang menahan bahunya dan menunduk ke bawah.

"Aku... a-aku ingin.." Naruto berhenti sebentar, meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang setia menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dengan takut. "... Aku ingin putus." Kata Naruto tanpa ragu lagi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang sedang terhenyak sambil memandang bola mata biru Naruto untuk mencari sebuah kebohongan atau kekeliruan dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tak percaya. 'Dirinya barusan salah dengarkan? Dirinya pasti sedang bermimpikan? Ini pasti bukan dunia nyata,' Pikir Sasuke berusaha menampih semua perkataan yang barusan di ucapkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. "Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Sasuke. Aku ingin yang ada hanya pertemanan dan persahabatan seperti kita kecil dulu. Aku tak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan ini." Terang Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang menghilangkan muka datarnya berubah menjadi muka yang terlihat sangat berekspresi. Ekspresi yang penuh dengan keterkejutan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang paling terlihat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hubungan kita memang harus di akhiri, Sas-"

"Kenapa!?" Pekik Sasuke sambil memegang erat bahu Naruto membuat Naruto meringis merasa sakit saat bahunya terlalu erat di genggam.

"Hentikan itu, Sasuke." Seru suara membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada suara itu, Gaara. Gaara berjalan dengan pelan menuju Sasuke dan Naruto, menghiraukan pandangan geram dan penasaraan milik Sasuke. Dengan cool pula Gaara berhenti di sisi Naruto yang masih merasa sakit di bahunya –bekas gengaman Sasuke tadi.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Gaara. Ini tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang Gaara dengan death glarenya. Tapi Gaara sama sekali tak terpengaruh malah dia menyeringai mendengar semua perkataan Sasuke itu. Dengan pelan Gaara terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang tak ada. Tentu saja ada, Sasuke." Kata Gaara membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi apa lagi saat dengan perlahan Gaara melilitkan tangannya di leher Naruto –terlihat memeluk. Gaara yang tau apa yang sedang di pikiran Sasuke akhirnya membukan mulutnya lagi. "Karena Naruto sekarang, mi-lik-ku." Kata Gaara membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

'Ini bohongkan. Bukankah menjadi orang yang perhatian seperti kekasih itu hanya sebuah perjanjian dan kebohongan?' Pikir Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto dan Gaara bergantian. Naruto yang tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun dan melihat dirinya tanpa takut seperti tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Sedangkan Gaara sedang menyeringai dan memeluk Naruto lebih erat dari belakang. 'Sial! Ini memang sudah di rencanakan!' Pikir Sasuke geram saat mengetahui semuanya.

"Ini bohongkan, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mencoba menyentuh pipi Naruto, tapi terlebih dahulu di tepis oleh Naruto yang memandangnya dingin.

"Tidak, ini nyata, Sasuke. Dan ini bukan 'kah yang kau mau?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke terbelalak tak mengerti. Yang dia mau? Tidak, ini bukan yang dirinya mau, dirinya tak pernah menginginkan semua ini terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Kau menginginkan aku menjadi kekasih Gaara, bukan?"

Deg

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit tergagap, efek dari debaran jantungnya yang sangat keras tadi.

"Kau ingin aku mengurus Gaara seperti layaknya seorang kekasih. Dan sekarang kau tak perlu lagi memohon, karena semuanya tak menjadi kenyataan. Aku telah menjadi kekasih Gaara yang sesungguhnya dan akan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak seperti dulu." Jelas Naruto membuat ekspresi yang sangat berbeda dari ekdua orang yang mendengarnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu, Naruto!" Pekik Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Karena aku sekarang lebih menyayangi Gaara daripada dirimu, Sasuke. Jadi kita akhiri saja semua ini." Kata Naruto dengan dinginnya.

"Tapi aku masih menci-"

"Tapi aku tidak!" Teriak Naruto membuat suasanya yang sangat hening di atap sekolah itu.

Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun saat mendengar teriakan Naruto yang sangat memilukan hatinya itu. hatinya sakit saat mendengarnya, mendengar perkataan yang tak pernah dirinya inginkan keluar dari mulut orang yang sangat dirinya cintai.

"Kita akhiri sampai di sini, Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih diam membatu. Baru Sasuke akan berbalik untuk memanggil Naruto tapi Gaara memegang bahunya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukai memberianmu, sa-ha-bat." Ucap Gaara sambil menyeringai dan melewati Sasuke yang geram melihat tingkah Gaara. Gaara menyusul Naruto dan segera memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang untuk melihat Sasuke dengan tampang menyebalkan miliknya.

'Aku menang, Sasuke.'

.

Sementara dengan sepeninggalnya Naruto dan Gaara, Sasuke hanya diam membatu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi gelap dengan awan mendung memeluk sang mentari agar tak terlihat. Tetesan air mata Sasuke berbaur menjadi kesatuan bersama dengan air yang jatuh dari langit. Bagaikan langit juga tau dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Sakit, kecewa, kesal, amarah, dan kesedihan. Semuanya berbaur menjadi kesatuan dalam bagian terdalam dari dirinya, hatinya bagai tertusuk beribu tombak dan menusuk tepat di uluh hatinya. Sakit sekali.

"Naruto." Hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke ucapkan sekarang bersama dengan hujan yang menemaninya. Menemani hati paling buruknya. Di khianati, dihancurkan, dan di tikam.

**.**

**Sebuah kesalah pahaman telah merubah semuanya..**

**Sebuah kesalahan fatal telah merenggut semuanya..**

**Kebahagian telah menolong berganti menjadi rasa sesak..**

**Penghiatan terbesar telah di alami..**

**.**

Hari-hari terus saja berjalan seiring dengan waktu yang terus berputar. Sasuke terus ebrusaha mencoba segala cara untuk membuat Naruto kembali kepadanya. Status sahabat pun telah Sasuke hancurkan dari dalam hatinya untuk Gaara. Sahabat mana yang sanggup membuat sahabatnya sendiri terpuruk dengan sengaja. Membodohinya dengan semua penyakit yang Gaara memangpunyai, meminta belas kasihnya, membuatnya tergerak untuk 'meminjamkan' kekasihnya, merelakan kekasihnya bersama dengan orang yang dirinya anggap sahabat, lalu menikamnya dari belakang.

Terkadang Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat tak pantas untuk di sebut dengan nama Uchiha lagi. Tak ada Uchiha yang begitu mudahnya di bohongi dan di kelabui oleh orang-orang yang mereka percayai.

Di saat berfikir seperti itu, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Gaara di lorong sekolah yang memang sudah sepi karena sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Sasuke memang sedang ada tugas oleh karena itu dirinya belum pulang, membuatnya dapat melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Sasuke melihat Gaara yang sedang mencium Naruto dengan nafsunya. Bahkan dirinya tak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedang ciuman mesra tanpa nafsu tentunya.

Dirinya tau bahwa penyakit Gaara itu sungguhan dan bukan hasil rekayasa Gaara semata, tapi sungguh menyerang Gaara. Kelainan darah, Sasuke tau jika Gaara mengidap penyakit leukemia. Semua itu sudah dirinya selidiki saat Naruto memutuskannya. Dirinya akan merebut Naruto dengan segala cara. Tapi semuanya gagal total dengan semua fakta yang ada. Semuanya memang benar. Tak ada yang bisa menjadi bukti dan membuat Naruto berpaling membenci Gaara. Semua yang dirinya lakukan malah membuat Naruto benci padanya dan lebih mencintai Gaara.

"Sial!" Pekik tertahan Sasuke, sambil berjalan meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto.

.

...

.

"Kau dengar, katanya Naruto-kun dan Gaara-kun akan pindah."

"Ah! Benarkan? Kenapa?"

"Aku dengar, Naruto-kun akan menemani Gaara-kun berobat keluar negeri."

"Sungguh romantisnya "

"Tapi bukannya baru seminggu Naruto-kun putus dengan Sasuke-kun? Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia berpaling ya?"

"Entahlah itu 'kan urusan mereka."

Suara kerumulan gadis yang sedang bergosip membuat Sasuke kesal. 'Tapi, tunggu! Naruto akan pindah?' Pikir Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan dengan cepat mencari 'pasangan baru' itu.

Dan pencariannya membuahkan hasil, dirinya melihat Naruto sendiri. Sungguh kebahagain terbesar untuknya. Jarang sekali dirinya bisa ebrtemu Naruto tanpa ada Gaara di sisi Naruto seperti saat ini.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat orang yang paling tak ingin dirinya lihat dulu sekarang.

"Ada apa? Aku tak mau mendengar semua ocehanmu lagi." Kata Naruto dingin sambil ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi dengan sigap, Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa benar kau akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke to the point. Naruto berhenti tak melakukan apapun, hanya memandang kedua bola mata yang 'dulu' sangat dirinya sukai, tapi tidak dengan sekarang, Naruto lebih suka pada bola mata jade.

"Iya. Dan kau tak bisa menghalangiku."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan diam oleh Naruto. "Kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikanmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Karena aku juga akan bertunangan dengan Gaara saat pergi." Jawab Naruto dengan segera. Sasuke mendadak merasakan seluruh sendinya menjadi lemas –sangat lemas. Dirinya tak menyangka itulah jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Oleh karena itu selamat tinggal." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

'Aku tak akan bisa melepasmu, Naruto. Selamat tinggal.'

Pikir Sasuke melihat punggung orang yang paling di cintainya. Mungkin jika waktu bisa berputar kembali kebelakang. Dirinya akan membuat Naruto dan dirinya tak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Gaara. Dan membuat hubungan yang dari dulu di jalinnya tak akan pernah putus seperti sekarang.

**.**

**Walau kau bilang, 'selamat tinggal' dapat kulihat matamu tak memancarkan semua itu..**

**Aku tak akan bisa melupakanmu...**

**Cinta yang ku jaga hilang dengan sebuah kecerobohan fatal...**

**Cintaku hilang, sahabatku berkhianat..**

**Mengambilmu dari sisiku...**

**Menjadikanmu miliknya..**

**Persabahatan yang dilandasi dengan hati yang suci tak terkotori..**

**Air susu yang kuberi kau balas dengan air tuba yang kau lempar ke mukaku..**

**Persahabatan yang putus..**

**Cinta yang pergi..**

**Dan **

**Hati yang tersakiti..**

**Selamat tinggal, Naruto... Suatu hari nanti jika kita bertemu aku akan merebutmu kembali padaku..**

**Walau harus kutunggu hingga rengkarnasi berikutnya..**

"**Naruto."**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**...**

**Author note : ** Ne gimana? Gimana? Kurang kerasa ya hurtnya? Aku udah berusaha bikin Sasu menderita tapi kok gak bisa ya..(?) kalian yang udah baca fic hurt one shoot tentu tau kan aku kenapa gini? Aku lagi sakit hati sama Sasuke yang suka ninggalin Naru dan bikin Naru nangis, jadinya aku bikin fic ini buat pembalasan rasa sakit hatiku deh..hehe.. gomen gomen...

Apa bila ada yang tak suka, saya mohon maaf..

Cerita ini bukan Loshi yang alamin tapi temen Loshi, yah walau ada beberapa imajinasiku Loshi tumpahin kesini.. soalnya temen Loshi gak mungkin kan penyakitan sama tunangan pas masih muda 'kan haha..

Yah sebenernya Loshi juga dulu pernah di khianati sahabat sendiri, dia tau Loshi lagi suka sama cowo eh.. sahabat Loshi itu malah deketin cowo yang Loshi suka, Loshi di situ sakit hati banget. Aku kira dia itu sahabat Loshi ternyata..aihh.. aku gak tau dia itu suka atau apa sama cowo yang Loshi sukain itu, tapi kayanya dia cuma mau panasin Loshi doang, soalnya pas Loshi gak suka lagi sama cowo itu dia malah deketin cowo lain lagi..#malah curhat, ckck

Dan buat temen loshi yang ada di fb terima kasih buat atunsiasnya.. gomen Loshi gak bisa wujudin pairing yang kalian minta..gomen..

Saya Loshi minta bantuan dan kritik sekalian untuk membuat tulisanku semakin berkembang ya.. komentar, kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada..^^

**Review **


End file.
